Fight The Moonlight
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: They met as children. They had an awkward adolescent encounter. As adults, they meet again. SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Fight The Moonlight**

_For Michelerene_

The water barely moved as a breeze tried to ruffle the calm surface. It was a beautiful, clear mirror, reflecting the clouds in the sky as they moved lazily by.

Sasuke Uchiha shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and scowled up at his brother. Itachi ignored the look and simply gave him a light push. Sasuke stumbled forward a couple of steps and then broke out into a trot towards the water.

Every year their parents dragged them to their lake-side cabin. However, this was the first year the little five year old was being trusted to play in the water while Itachi watched and read a book on the shore. Usually at least one adult was with them.

Sasuke hated being outside. Sure the lake was pretty, but he'd much rather be inside reading, or doing a puzzle. Instead he was stuck out in the heat with the flies and other bugs.

He sighed as he made his way down the little jetty. He sat down at the end, kicking his feet in the water. He didn't want to be up here. His big brother never played with him, so he always played with their cousin. But Neji wasn't here.

Sasuke looked around, eyes taking in the thick forest, brown earth and green grass. He turned his head to the right and froze.

There was a little boy, smaller than him, by the water. His toes were dipped in the sand and he looked ridiculously pleased to be doing something as simple as playing in wet sand.

Like a moth to the flame, Sasuke was drawn to the child with his bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He stood and hurried down the jetty, racing over to the child. As he got closer he could see that the other child had tan golden skin and three strange marks on each cheek.

"Hi!"

Sasuke blinked as the child greeted him with a giggle and a wave.

"Hi," he mumbled back. "My name's Sasuke..."

"I'm Na'u'o!" the boy chirped. "You wanna play wi'h me?"

"S-Sure..."

Naruto sat down on the sand, uncaring about how it would get onto his large, orange board shorts. Sasuke sat next to him, wincing as the cold wet sand seeped into his plain blue board shorts.

"Let's make a sand castle!"

Sasuke nodded his agreement as Naruto began to heap sand together. The child was odd, but maybe he would make this holiday more bearable.

--

Sasuke bit his lip to stop from laughing as Naruto wandered past his hiding place for a third time. The poor clueless blond had no idea where he was. Sasuke had the best hiding place ever!

"Sas'ke? Sas'ke, I don't wanna pway anymo'e! Sas'ke!"

Sighing, Sasuke crawled out of his hiding place and hurried up behind the other child. He waited until he was a couple of inches away before pouncing, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

Naruto screamed before he realized it was just Sasuke. He collapsed into giggles as he rolled over underneath Sasuke gazing up at the dark-haired child.

"Hey, Sas'ke," he said, tilting his head to the side. "You'll be my fwiend, wight?"

"Hn," Sasuke moved off of Naruto, sitting next to him. "Someone needs to take care of you, dobe."

"Hey! I'm not a dobe!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

--

Naruto cried when it was time for him to leave, despite his father's promises that they would return the next year. It wasn't until Sasuke ran forward and hugged his friend, pressing a kiss to his scratched cheek that Naruto stopped crying. He clutched Sasuke tight, sniffling adorably.

"You gots ta come back," he whispered. "Pwease..."

"I will," Sasuke whispered. "I promise! Every year, you and me!"

--

Every year they met at the lake. All the laughs, the smiles and the emotions that Sasuke shut away for the rest of the year came tumbling out around Naruto. The bright child brought out his human side. Sasuke wanted to stay friend forever.

It was when they were fifteen that everything changed.

Their parents had been sitting at the Uchiha's cabin, laughing and drinking. The Namikaze's were leaving the next morning, so they were having one last dinner together. Itachi had stopped coming on the trips a long time ago.

Sasuke smiled as the fire crackled. He and Naruto were on a large hammock, away from the adults, watching the small fire Minato had made. Naruto was curled up into Sasuke's side as the older boy stretched out, his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he shifted his head to rest on Sasuke's heartbeat. "Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"I go home tomorrow," he mumbled. Sasuke sighed and rocked slightly, making the hammock swing.

"I know, dobe."

"I don't wanna."

"I know, dobe."

"You'll come back next year?"

"Of course, dobe."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, I am, dobe."

"Bastard!"

Naruto laughed as he sat up, glaring at Sasuke in mock-anger. Sasuke chuckled lowly as he reached out to stroke the whisker-scratches on Naruto's left cheek. Naruto nuzzled his hand, completely used to the soft touch.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke's eyelids felt heavy, and he lowered them to half-mast. Naruto looked so beautiful with the orange glow of the fire making his tan skin even more golden. "C'mere..."

Sasuke still had no idea why he did it. It might have been how gorgeous Naruto looked, it might have been because he was only half-coherent, or it might have been the wine he and Naruto had stolen earlier, but either way...

He drew Naruto close, lifting himself up to meet him half-way. Their lips touched softly and awkwardly, Sasuke holding Naruto there with the hand on his cheek. They moved together shyly, clumsily. Sasuke parted his lips and pressed his tongue to Naruto's, causing the other boy to squeak and allow it entrance. Sasuke let his tongue slide in, moving it about and almost cutting himself on a sharp tooth. It felt amazing, tasted amazing. Sasuke drew Naruto closer, wanting more.

And then Naruto bit him.

"Ow!" Sasuke let Naruto go, poking his lip. Naruto blushed scarlet, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"S-Sorry," he whispered. Sasuke poked his lip once more before shaking his head.

"It's fine," he murmured. He reached for Naruto again, burying his fingers in soft hair. Naruto moved in eagerly, moving to straddled Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Naruto? It's getting late!"

They jerked apart as if burned at the sound of Mikoto's voice. Naruto scrambled off the hammock, making it rock wildly, and hurried for the bucket of sand Minato had told them to dump on the fire when they were done.

Sasuke watched as Naruto killed the fire before racing up towards the cabin. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before climbing out of the hammock.

Well, that had fucked everything up.

--

Sasuke sighed as he kicked his feet in the cool water. His parents had been surprised when he had agreed to come to the lake again. They had expected him to want to stay home with Itachi. Sasuke had been tempted to stay, but there had been one thing that had dragged him back up to the lake.

His promise to Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't here. When he had asked Minato, the man said that he had chosen to stay home. Apparently he had a new best friend, a boy called Gaara. Sasuke didn't like the way that Kushina had snorted and muttered 'sure... they're only _friends'_ when Minato had told him.

So Naruto had a boyfriend. Like it mattered to Sasuke. He only saw Naruto once a year, even though they exchanged emails almost every day. Of course Naruto was going to get a boyfriend. It was the normal thing to do.

Then how come Sasuke didn't have one?

Sasuke scowled and stomped the voice down. Damn the dobe. Damn him for moving on and finding someone. Damn him for forgetting Sasuke. Damn him to hell.

Sasuke threw a rock into the lake, causing it to ripple violently. He didn't need Naruto. He didn't want Naruto. He was fine without him.

Annoyed, Sasuke stood and stomped back towards the cabin.

He should have stayed home.

--

Why the hell was he here?

Sasuke scowled as he looked around the cabin room. He was twenty-one, damn it! He didn't even live at home anymore! Why the hell did he allow himself to be dragged to the cabin?

"Little brother, get out of the way."

Oh right. His evil brother threatened him.

Sasuke stepped out of the doorway and crossed to his bed. He dropped down on it and grabbed his book from the bag beside him, opening it up. He started it in the car, and he planned to finish it.

"Sasuke, you don't want to come greet the Namikaze's with us?"

Sasuke made a rude gesture and kept reading. No he did _not. _He didn't need to look at his ex-best friend's parents and make boring small talk. He told himself that the couple bored him, but he knew the real reason he didn't want to go out there.

Naruto would be brought up almost instantly.

Sasuke had long since stopped exchanging emails with the blond. The only sign that he knew he was still alive was the Christmas card his parents received every year, signed Minato, Kushina and Naruto. Yet, whenever his parents came back from the cabin Sasuke's mother would call him and blabber about the holiday, always telling him the latest news of Naruto.

Sasuke didn't give a damn.

He read his book to the end, blinking as he realized it was getting dark. Sitting up, he stretched, his back creaking as he dropped the book on the bed. He stood, sauntering to the window to look out over the lake.

The sun was slowly setting, falling into the trees. Sasuke sighed as he looked over the perfect reflection on the lake. Smooth, untouched water. Yellow, wet sand. The small jetty...

Sasuke straightened abruptly. There was a figure down by the jetty. Sasuke leaned forward, hoping like hell that it was Minato...

Unable to help himself he turned and ran from the room. He passed through the cabin, his heart thudding in his chest as he ran straight down to the lake. He stopped a couple of meters from the sand, staring at the figure as he took in slow, deep breaths.

The sun finally sunk completely beneath the trees, leaving only the fireflies to light the area, and the reflection of the perfectly full moon on the surface of the lake.

Naruto turned his face up to the moon, the white glow bathing his face in its pure light. It seemed to fall into his eyes and make them sparkle with a beauty never before known to mankind. Sasuke took a step forward, unable to help himself. Naruto looked like an angel. He was dressed all in white, from the breezy open shirt to the plain white cargo pants that stopped at the knee. His toes were buried in the sand, just like when they had first met, all those years ago.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was soft, but it still carried across to the other man. Naruto turned slowly, his eyes widening as they fell on Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded. "Wow... you grew up."

"Hn," Sasuke looked Naruto over, noting he was still rather short. "And you haven't grown at all."

"Still a bastard _I_ see," Naruto said with a scowl. "What do you want?"

Sasuke just stepped towards Naruto, unable to stop himself. He closed the difference between them, reaching a hand up to stroke Naruto's cheek, just like he used to.

Naruto jerked his head back with a scowl, but Sasuke persisted. He cupped Naruto's cheek in one hand as he brought the other up to rest against his neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto said warningly as he ducked free and under Sasuke's arms, popping back up next to him. "Stop it."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and reached for him again. He had no idea why, but he had to touch Naruto, to feel him, to make sure he was still there, still real.

"Stop it!" Naruto snapped as he stalked away. Sasuke followed behind him persistently, cornering Naruto until the blond ran down the jetty.

"Naruto!" Sasuke found his voice at last, and he ran after Naruto. "Come back!"

"Stay away from me, teme!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to face him, his eyes filled with anger.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You didn't come back," Sasuke said softly, closing his eyes briefly. "When we were sixteen. You weren't here."

"I, um," Naruto took a step back. "Sasuke... that was... it was... I was fifteen, and you... my best friend just kissed me! It freaked me out a little."

"So you didn't like kissing me?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "If I recall, _you _bit _me._"

"Hey! It was my first kiss!" Naruto defended himself. "I wasn't very good at it..."

"Felt fine to me," Sasuke purred as he stepped towards Naruto again. He could barely remember the feeling of those lips on his. And Naruto was standing there, his shirt open to bare his chest, showing off a strange spiral tattoo on his stomach and his Great Aunt's necklace. He looked so delicious...

Naruto stepped back again, but he was at the end of the jetty. He flailed his arms around and before Sasuke could even move, fell back into the water with a shout.

Sasuke raced to the end of the jetty, looking into the dark water. After a moment a gold head popped up, glaring at Sasuke.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted as he treaded water. "This is your fault!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a step away from the edge of the jetty. Naruto's narrowed his eyes.

"Get back here, bastard!" he shouted. "You're not leaving me here!"

Sasuke chuckled before he got a running leap and dived straight into the water. Naruto shrieked as he was splashed, and Sasuke laughed as he re-emerged.

"Sasuke!" Naruto swam over to him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Fun, dobe," Sasuke laughed as he swam to meet Naruto. "I remember you used to have to force me into it."

"Yeah, well, let's just get out," the moon was strong enough that Sasuke could still see Naruto's face, barely half a metre from his own.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer. "The water's warm. We can see... we're all alone..."

Naruto squeaked as Sasuke vanished beneath the water once more. He looked around frantically, trying to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here."

Naruto shrieked as arms slid around him, drawing him against a firm chest. He squirmed, glaring up at Sasuke who smirked.

"Got you now," he purred. "No more running."

"Sasuke-"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Ever since I was five I wanted to be your friend. Ever since I was fifteen, I wanted something more. That hasn't changed. I only saw you once a year, yet I felt such a deep connection to you. That has to mean something. Surely you felt it too. We're meant to be together."

"Sasuke, it's not some big mystical thing!" Naruto snapped. "I haven't seen you in six years!"

"And yet, I still want you," Sasuke whispered as he lowered his lips to Naruto's neck and began to suck. Naruto gasped, gripping Sasuke's arms as he forgot to kick and began to sink. Sasuke kicked quickly, clumsily bringing them into shallower water. He made sure it was shallow enough that _his _feet could touch the ground, but Naruto would still be off by almost a full foot.

"Hey!" Naruto squirmed more. "Lemme _go!_"

"You know you want this," Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Don't fight it. You can try and resist."

Naruto, surprisingly, collapsed into a fit of giggles in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke frowned, shaking him slightly. Naruto continued to laugh, and Sasuke growled before dunking him.

"Hey!" Naruto spluttered as he came back up. "What the hell?"

"You were laughing at me," Sasuke growled. Naruto started laughing again.

"Yeah, it's like you were quoting that song," Naruto giggled. He began to sing. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, don't you know that you, can't fight the moonlight!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dunked Naruto again. Naruto squealed as he came back up, and kicked Sasuke viciously in the shins.

"Stop that!" he ordered. "God! Lighten up!"

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's neck. "_Can _you fight the moonlight?"

Naruto started laughing again, so Sasuke turned him around quickly, sealing his lips over Naruto's. Naruto froze, not responding, but not pushing him away either. Sasuke took that as a positive and slid his tongue out, racing it across Naruto's lips.

With a low moan, Naruto parted his lips, allowing Sasuke the entry he desired. Sasuke dove in, his tongue sliding over everything in Naruto's mouth as he tasted and explored. Naruto flicked his own tongue up to play, and Sasuke moaned gently, bending them both backwards with the force of his kiss.

"You see, teme," Naruto panted when they parted. "It's not that I _can't _fight the moonlight. I just don't want to."

Sasuke growled at the blatant invitation and covered Naruto's mouth with his own again. Naruto reacted eagerly, allowing Sasuke to strip his shirt off and let the water carry it away. He wrapped bare arms around Sasuke's neck, tugging him closer and burying his fingers in soft, wet hair.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered against his mouth as he pulled the other man closer. "My Naruto."

"I always was," Naruto tugged Sasuke's top off clumsily, almost going under again as Sasuke was forced to release his waist. "And I always will be."

Sasuke drew him close, claiming his mouth in a kiss that was a far cry from the innocent one they shared at fifteen. Naruto bit him again, but this time it was playful, and Sasuke growled in response, leaving plump, bruised lips in order to bite down on that tempting neck.

Naruto shivered against him, clutching his neck tighter. Sasuke quickly lifted the blond, grateful for the weightlessness the water gave him. Naruto got the idea and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, grinding down on him.

"Shit, Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he threw his head back. "Don't stop!"

Sasuke groaned deeply as he held Naruto with one arm, the other sliding around to tug at his pants until they were undone. As soon as the pants were loose he shoved them down, awkwardly shifting Naruto until both the pants and boxers were as far down as they could go. Laughing, Naruto released Sasuke's waist and allowed the other man to pull them completely free.

"You too," Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke kissed him softly, pulling Naruto back into even shallower water so that he could stand on his own. He stripped his pants and boxers off into the water, kicking them away, before he launched himself at Naruto.

They went down in a splash of water, Sasuke's mouth finding Naruto's eagerly. They fell under the water, still kissing fiercely, until Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke curled his strong arms around Naruto's lithe body, tugging him up to the surface of the water.

They gasped in air for a moment before Sasuke returned to ravishing Naruto's mouth. Naruto's legs found Sasuke's waist once more and he moaned deeply as he felt Sasuke's hard cock pressing against him. Sasuke smirked before holding Naruto carefully with one arm, the other sliding beneath the water to Naruto's ass. He squeezed the firm flesh a couple of times before his fingers slipped into the crevice, finding the puckered entrance.

Naruto moaned as a single finger crawled in, the only lube the water around them. He shuffled closer to Sasuke, rubbing himself up against his firm stomach. The questing finger slid deeper inside of him while Naruto sucked eagerly on a stop behind Sasuke's ear, delighting in the soft moans the dark haired man released.

One finger quickly became two, and then three. Naruto quickly adjusted to the slight sting and was soon pressing down on them, wanting more. When they touched that spot deep inside of him, he howled into Sasuke's neck, legs twitching as he clutched his lover tightly.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's back as well he could with his free hand before he slid all three fingers out. Naruto gasped softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuffled awkwardly as he guided his cock to Naruto's entrance. Having sex in the lake might be fun, but it was also damn awkward.

Naruto took a deep, slow breath before he pushed down on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke took the hint and helped guide him down. As he slowly breeched Naruto's body, so hot and tight it was almost painful, Sasuke caught Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss.

Their kisses were quick, soft little touches, neither of them having enough spare energy to focus on the kiss. As soon as Naruto was settled all the way down Sasuke, he wriggled, silently signalling that he was ready. Sasuke bit his lip softly before he lifted Naruto, sliding him back down slowly.

It was unhurried, gentle and deep. Sasuke lifted Naruto and dropped him, moving deep inside of him as Naruto pushed down. They kept kissing, even as Naruto began to rub his prick against Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke moaned softly, shakily stepping backward into shallower water. As soon as the water was shallow enough he stopped all movement and slowly dropped down to his knees, and then he was laying Naruto against the sand, the water still lapping around them. Naruto finally released Sasuke's lips, kissing his neck again.

Sasuke began to move again, this time harder and faster. Naruto bit his neck sharply before throwing his head back, still rocking in time to the thrusts as he groaned loudly. Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his own. He didn't want anyone to hear them. Naruto's sweet, delicious sounds were his and his alone.

Sasuke thrust in hard, and Naruto cried out into his mouth. Sasuke repeated the action, pleased to realize he had found Naruto's prostate. He gave in to his own selfish desires and freed Naruto's mouth with one last peck, drinking in the mewls and moans greedily.

"So perfect," Sasuke whispered. "So hot. My Naruto."

"S-Sasuke," Naruto choked out, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders. "Nnngg..."

"Always so articulate, dobe," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto stretched forward and bit his ear.

"You t-try to be a-ar-articulate when y-you have a c-cock up y-your ass!"

"Not in this lifetime, dobe."

Sasuke thrust in harder, throwing his whole weight behind the movement. Naruto let out a slight scream, biting Sasuke's shoulder fiercely. Sasuke moaned, rocking harder, faster, deeper. Naruto was taking him in so well, sucking him in so tight. He reached down to gather up Naruto's cock in one hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Naruto squirmed, clenching down on him, his nails digging into Sasuke's back as he clutched him tight.

"Sasuke!" he gasped. "So close! Please! Oh please!"

"That's it, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Come for me. Always for me. Mine."

"Yours!" Naruto wailed as his orgasm hit, ribbons of cum shooting out of him and coating his stomach. "Always yours!"

Sasuke groaned as Naruto tightened around him and thrust once more before coming deep inside of him. He bucked his hips as the waves of ecstasy rolled through him, crashing his lips into Naruto's desperately.

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted as Sasuke finally stilled. "Oh Sasuke..."

"Naruto," Sasuke pressed soft kiss to the lips before him. "Mine."

Sasuke slid out, rolling over onto the sand next to him. The water continued to move around them, only a few inches deep. Sasuke found Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze, receiving an answering squeeze in return.

"God, Sasuke," Naruto said at last, breaking the silence. "Is that how you greet all your childhood friends?"

Sasuke chuckled, rolling over to his side and running a hand down Naruto's cum-splattered chest.

"Only you, dobe," Sasuke said as he splashed water up onto Naruto's chest. "And you loved every second of it."

"Yeah..." Naruto leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "But you know what I don't love?"

"What?"

"That our fucking clothes are now on the bottom of the lake!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, smirking as he realized the only thing he was wearing was his necklace. Sasuke pressed a kiss to his lips and ran a hand down his chest.

"Mm... but you look so good naked..."

"But now we have to go back naked! Past my parents. Past _your _parents. Past your _brother!_"

Sasuke froze, thinking about them all seeing _his_ Naruto naked. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, drawing him close.

"Well, fuck, dobe. Guess we'll have to wait until they're all asleep."

"But Sasuke-"

"And in the mean time..."

"Hey! Stop rubbing that against me!"

"Mm, you taste so nice, Naruto..."

"Gee' off! We're not doin' it again!"

"Hmm..."

"Sasuke I said- oh..._oh_... _yes_..."

"What was that, dobe?"

"Mmm... shut up.."


End file.
